


Wicked Games

by FireflyAffair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAffair/pseuds/FireflyAffair
Summary: A blind date. A girl who is above all forms of basic intimacy. A demon who has never wanted anything more.  A pair that can't get along. SK.





	Wicked Games

She blew out the cigarette smoke, it quickly dissipated into the warm Tokyo air. All the better, she supposed. If her mother ever found out about her dirty little secret, she would never hear the end of it. Kagome exhaled hard, pressing her palms into the lobes of her temple, squeezing her ultramarine eyes shut. The stress of her past couple weeks finally catching up to her. She couldn’t help but think back to the old days, the carefree lifestyle she adopted. Hunting shards, fighting demons, fronting death in the face and saying, ‘fuck you, not today’. All that was so much easier than the shit she had to deal with these days. Rent payments, bills, bosses that would not stop hitting on her no matter how much she said ‘no’. Kagome lit her phone up with a quick click of her home button. The text was displayed on her front screen. 

‘ _Join me for dinner tonight, I promise it will be worth your while. -H_ ’

How many texts had she received from him? How many pleas and promises? If she didn’t know any better, she was beginning to think she was a call girl. Kagome dug around for the little bottle of vodka and coke she brought along with her. She brought it to her lips, letting the bitter taste wash over her tongue. She cringed. There was definitely too much vodka to coke ratio. After setting the bottle down, she turned her gaze to the beautiful Tokyo night lights that shone through the dense forest trees and foliage. She was nestled up against a fallen tree, using it as a backrest, with her legs curled up beneath her. There was a small river to her far right, the twinkling of the water a constant nagging at her mind. How many days had she spent near a river like this? With her dear friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha? If she closed her eyes, she swore she could still see them surrounded around a brightly lit fire with her. Smiling gently at her, telling her stories of days long past, giggling about monsters recently defeated or bitterly of the foe they had yet to conquer. How long had it really been since she burned Naraku to a crisp before her very eyes? How long had it really been since she had seen the relief flood the mink’s face when he finally realized that the generations long curse upon his family was finally broken? How long since Sango had smiled genuinely and held her brother tight to her chest as if she was never going to let him go?

Too long. That was her answer. It had been too goddamn long. Whether in real terms, or hers. It was too long, and her heart ached something painful. Kagome pulled against the cigarette again. The smoke filled her, and she felt whole…temporarily at least. In total, it had been five years since the wish was made and her presence in the feudal era was banished. She had grown to the age of twenty-three. The well was closed to her, silent and cold. She had prayed, cried and begged for years against its wooden surface but it remained steadfast. After two years, her mother finally convinced her to start living her life. And she did. She went out and got a job within Houjou’s company of medical professionals in alternative and natural medicine. Ever since her banishment, Kagome found medicine to be her safe haven. The only link she had left to the old days. Plus, it was the only thing she was good at anymore. She didn’t have any powers, and there weren’t any demons to hunt.  
Houjou had decided she was worthy to be in his company and hired her among the consultants who helped clients determine the best plan to what they wanted to achieve health-wise. She also worked part-time in the clinic as well. Even while working, he always managed to find some reason to be around her. It had started with innocent conversation and, in the recent months, escalated to him thinking of her as marriage potential. ‘Just date me, Kagome. We are so good together,’ ‘I can give you the world’, or her personal favorite: ‘You’ll never find anyone better than me’. If he wasn’t her boss, she would have decked him. 

Her phone buzzed, Rina’s name lit up on her screen. Which surprised her. It was nearly 1:56 in the morning and Rina was one of those ‘early to bed, early to rise’ type of people. Kagome grinned to the light of her phone and swiped open the message notification. 

‘ _After 3 years, I’ve finally found a match for the elusive Kagome Higurashi. I’ve set you up on a blind date, details to follow. Don’t be late!_ ’

Kagome groaned, fighting her baser instincts to throw the phone to the furthest reaches of the small forest clearing. Ever since she had met her, Rina Imai had tried to set her up with every Tom, Dick and Harry she had met. And every Jane, Sally and Joan. Kagome had politely declined each and every suit and suitress that appeared on her doorstep. Some she gave a genuine chance, but her expectations fell flat when she realized that they were too…normal, too bland, to inexperienced in life. But it hadn’t deterred Rina. 

Kagome sighed a delightful sigh as she felt the buzz of the vodka course through her veins. Or it was the nicotine from the freshly lit cigarette she had inhaled. Not that she minded, not that she cared. Cigarette in mouth, she brought the phone up closer to write back her reply. 

‘ _Is he/she at least…interesting? Capitating? If they’re anything like what’s-his-face with the glasses, please don’t. That one set the shortest record for a blind date. 1 minute and 45 seconds. Every person you send me lately is so boring._ ’

She closed the phone, and tilted her head back, smoke escaping from parted pink lips. She didn’t even know what she was really looking for. Excitement? Yes. Terror? Probably, yes. Something that made her heart race and blood course? Yes, fucking yes. Kagome coughed out a bitter laugh. Her time in the Edo period had made her a masochist, or at least the closest one could get. Normal relations bored her to death, being safe made her yawn. If she could go back, she would. In a heartbeat. Kagome couldn’t help but mourn the part of her that died in those Edo days. The young, innocent, virginal Kagome was long dead. She had grown in age, but had yet to be touched by another man than Inuyasha. But that was nothing more than innocent kisses and a wandering hand to her backside.  
The phone in her hand buzzed again. 

‘ _I swear to all the Gods above, this is your MAN. He is frightening, and intimidating, and ridiculously beautiful. Like I’m not even joking, this man is STUNNING. You will meet you match with him, and you will spend the rest of your life grovelling to my pedicured feet._ ’ 

Her laugher filled the clearing. No matter who it was, Rina had always made it seem like this person was the absolute last man/woman on earth and Kagome the last woman. It was probably the only reason she had spent countless hours blind dating the people Rina sent her way. 

‘ _And who, pray tell, is this God of a man?_ ’

She tucked her phone in-between her thighs and brought the bottle to her lips once more. It had reminded her of the first time she tried sake. During a trip that privy both Miroku and Sango. She couldn’t remember where Inuyasha was, but she had a feeling it was hunting. Miroku had convinced both women to have a sip and taste of the most expensive sake in the country, Ryusen. Something he had managed to connive from a very proud business owner with a nasty little demon problem. Sango and she had exchanged glances, clinked glasses and drank deeply. The rest of the night was a blur, but Kagome had remembered how close Sango had stuck to Miroku, how her hands had wandered and how his smile had widened. She had fallen asleep not long after and woke up the morning after with Inuyasha chiding her against the drinking habits of a monk who never actually followed the monk’s code. 

‘ _His name is Sesshoumaru Taisho, 30._ ’

Her heart dropped, the cigarette fell to the earthen floor, her mouth went dry. Sesshomaru? A name that was long dead to her, and long dead to time had found her once more. Against all odds. He was here? In her time? In her…she didn’t dare say it out loud, but in her…dating circle?

The phone dropped between her jean covered legs to the ground. The bottle of vodka and coke quickly depleted by a hungry mouth. ‘ _Please, oh please, let this buzz hit me before the news finally does_ ’, she prayed. She was going on a date with Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection, heir and lord to the Western Lands. Hell, one of the first times she had seen him, he tried to kill her, poison her alive for a fucking sword. And now, he was going on a blind date with her? 

Hysterical, alcohol fueled laughed echoed in the clearing. He was in for a treat. If he was expecting the same push-over, defenceless and austere girl she was back then, he had another thing coming. No, she was going to look forward to this. She was looking forward to facing Inuyasha’s brother face to face, telling him exactly how she felt when he had abandoned her…. abandoned them in the final battle for the jewel. Anger burned within her. Betrayal seethed against her skin. 

 

-x-

 

Her phone buzzed incessantly on the bedside table. Her half-opened eyes glared at it. The sun was barely streaming through her large apartment windows that faced the Eastern sunrise. The vodka headache that bounded through her head was loud and nauseating. Kagome reached out to grab the infuriating device and pull it close to her sleep-deprived eyes.  
‘ _Be there in five, picked you up breakfast. You’re not allowed to be mad at me xoxo_ ’

No doubt it was Rina. Kagome threw her phone back on the bedside table where it tottered haphazardly before falling to the wooden ground with a thud. She groaned against her arm, face buried in her own skin. Her morning had barely started and already it was off to a shit start. Groping around on the floor, she located the floor and gently placed it onto the night stand before throwing the covers off her barely dressed body. Over the years, she had grown skinnier, yet more curvy. Her hips flourished, much to her distaste. It made shopping for pants and skirts hard. Her sides and stomach had lessened, pulling tight to her rib-cage, accentuating the near perfect hourglass figure she was ‘so blessed with’, as Rina would say. And also say that women would ‘literally kill’ for her body type. Kagome wasn’t convinced. Diving into her drawers, she pulled out an old t-shirt with holes, and silk shorts, tugging them over her ‘well-accentuated’ hips. 

She ambled down the stairs of her two-floor apartment, and unlocked the front door. Rina couldn’t be bothered with knocking, and preferred to just walk in. Kagome settled herself up against the kitchen island, hangover buzzing in her head, and coffee and Advil burning on her tongue. Ever since she had decided to leave the Higurashi shrine, she had found a certain calm in the quietness that followed her. Her brother had decided to pursue his soccer passion full time, with their mother following him closely. Her grandfather was still up to taking care of the shrine during the day.  
She glanced out her large windowed kitchen, which overlooked many of the Tokyo lights. In the distance she could see Tokyo Tree standing tall and bright. It was always her favorite. This apartment had cost her a small fortune, but with views like this, she would have payed double. She couldn’t count how many times she had stayed awake, sitting at the island with a mug of tea watching the lights, or settled against the well with a vodka and coke in her hand. 

“Kags!” A familiar voice called through the opening of her apartment door. “Are you here?” A soft laugh followed. “Well, naturally, but I mean are you alive?” Rina’s voice sang.  
She found Kagome in the kitchen, dropping a steaming hot breakfast sandwich in a paper bag in front of her face. Kagome curbed the instinct to gag against the food smell so early in the morning. Rina pressed against Kagome in a hug, before disappearing off to the corner to pour herself some fresh coffee. 

“You would not believe the morning I’ve had. First of all, this stupid lineup at the coffee shop was ridiculous, and then this stupid…”

Kagome had already tuned her out. She drank deeply of the black coffee and the faint voice on her ear. 

“And she said I had the audacity to act like a bitch. Ugh. She’s the bitch.” There was a long pause, before Rina appeared before Kagome’s eyes once more. “Hello? Earth to Kags! You with me?” Rina smiled, a mouth full of polished white teeth. Kagome smiled back. Rina flipped the curled, faded red dyed hair over her thin shoulder and turned to dish out the sandwiches on napkins. Kagome watched her delicate hands expertly place the sandwiches on napkins. Her eyes travelled up the very lithe body of Rina, which was displayed in a tight white tank-top and jeans. With her red hair pulled off to the side, Kagome watched her jeweled ear twinkle in the light. Her flushed cheeks bright against the rest of her tanned skin. Dark gray eyes looked up at Kagome again, mouth moving. 

“Kags? Kagome? Kagggooomeee?” She waved a hand in front of her face, and blue eyes blinked at the interruption. “Look, I know I am quite attractive, but I am definitely out of your league. Did you get my text about your blind date tonight? I’ve met this guy before through daddy, and he is honestly…amazing. Like I can’t even begin to explain.” Rina giggled, before pushing the sandwich closer to Kagome, who took it in her hands and nibbled. 

“Daddy had hired his company when he was having a problem with protesters and needed top-notch security. From what daddy says, Sesshoumaru’s security company is the best of the best. Costs a small fortune, but honestly, so amazing. So, I chatted up his secretary, and apparently he’s just like you. Hates dating. Despises it. He’s had a couple women that he’s been seen with at company parties, but never the same girl twice.” She pointed out. Rina pulled up a chair beside her, drinking into her cup of coffee. Over the past 3 years, Rina had been a really good friend to her. It never seemed to bother Rina that Kagome was often lost in her own mind, lost within memories or thoughts. Rina kept talking and didn’t mind at all having to re-explain the story to a stone-faced Kagome. Out of all her friends, Rina was the most loyal. She didn’t know what the red-head saw in her, but in the end Kagome was grateful. Even if she pushed a little too far and got Kagome into dates she knew wouldn’t work out. Rina was always positive she would succeed. 

“Anyways, he’s ridiculously attractive. He has vitiligo, so his hair is completely white. But honestly, he totally rocks it. He had this really unique scar on his forehead, it’s shaped like a crescent moon. He like, never talks, but when he does, his voice gives me shivers. It’s so deep and commanding,” Rina’s eyes met hers and brightened. “I know you two will work perfectly. I mean seriously, this is my best match yet. When you’re done, you HAVE to text me and tell me everything.” Rina sighed, clasping her hands to her chest like a love-torn child. 

“Ri, haven’t you ever thought that maybe I don’t want to keep doing these blind dates? I’m happy by myself.” Kagome commented, her voice hoarse from not using it. 

Rina waved her away with manicured nails. “Nonsense. You’re used to being alone. There is a huge difference between being alone and being happy by yourself. Which I both is idiotic and stupid. Trust me, you’ll be happy with this match.” Rina slipped from the island chair, taking the garbage with her. Once it was sufficiently deposited, she turned to Kagome, eyes narrowed and sharp. “Kags, I know I’ve said it before at least a dozen times, but I swear. This man will be your end all, be all.” The red-head stared her down with such intensity, Kagome couldn’t do much more than laugh. 

“Rina, I love you. I do. And I am…possibly willing to give this a shot. But I can tell you right now, it won’t amount to shit. It’ll end like the others. This man won’t be my prince charming, and he won’t sweep me off my feet.” She said bitterly, before slipping out of her chair and sliding open the apartment sliding door to her balcony. She couldn’t help the bitterness that followed her. Inuyasha had been her end all, be all, five years ago. And look how that ended. The moment the wish had slipped past her lips, he was gone and so was everything else. She woke on the dirty floor of the well, alone.  
The pack of smokes in her pocket was opened, and one placed neatly between her lips. It was lit, and the smoke drifted between her lungs and mouth. Sesshoumaru. Could she really go through with this? Naturally, she talked a big game last night. But now? Sober? Could she really face him and tell him everything her heart ached to say? Her heart ached to…ask? So many questions she wanted to ask him. How did they live? How did they die? What became of their children? Did he fall in love again? Did he forget her? She was torn between throwing her arms around him in relief and burning him senseless with purification. Decisions, decisions. What was a miko to do? 

The sliding door wider, and a small red-headed human appeared. “I’m sorry if I’m being so pushy. I just want you to be happy Kags…” The voice trailed off, before being tackled by a dark-haired smoke scented miko. 

“Don’t apologize,” her gruff voice answered, pulling the woman closer. “You’ve done more for me than anyone else has.” She pulled back, looking into the gray-eyed beauty. “I’m going to give him a chance tonight.” She held up a hand as Rina’s face lit up and her mouth opened. “But, I have conditions. One, I get to take a nap. A good one. Two, I need some shopping therapy and Dover Street has been calling my name. Finally, three. You’ll help me get ready tonight. I need to look knock-out.” Rina squealed, and threw herself against Kagome, squeezing her tightly. Inside Kagome was ready. Ready to finally face her past, face him, face the truth. She was ready.


End file.
